Kage of a villagestories for adoption
by Stormrune
Summary: These are little ideas that I am putting for adoption. Please give it a chance and read some. Who knows you may like some. First pairing Nart/Hina/Mizukage. Includes Bleach and HarryPotter ideas too
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and bla bla bla..**

**AN: Anyway since my chapters for my other stories are not yet revised and I am really busy with college, I am posting some little ideas for fics, I have been thinking for some time. These are all for adoption. This will be an idea for chapter. If someone feels like adopting them, then you're welcome( with the exception of NO YAOI) with the condition that you PM me and actually point out that it was my idea in the first place.**

**That said this idea is for a Naruto/Hinata/Mizukage pairing. If you adopt this, then please take the relationships slowly. I hate to see all those fics where Naruto loves Hinata at the moment. Give them time. This will be a strong Naruto without bloodline so enjoy and if you want to know the technique Naruto is planning for this fic then I'll tell you, since it's also the one he'll use in my fic, Shinobi: Flying thunder god**

**Chapter I**_**Konoha. I am the Rokudaime Hokage**_

They finally accepted him! It had to come down to this for these people accept him. He just didn't know why then, he felt so numb. Not even when his team mate and love interest for some such a long time came and hugged him, he just felt numb. He almost failed to look at Shikaku, but he gave him a little nod. Ever since his encounter with his father and the fixing of the seal he felt different somehow. Even the words he told Pain felt false. He just went with the flow and gave the psychotic emo some cheesy explanation typical of his former sensei. What he was scared about was the fact that now he had no problem about killing. Is like he suddenly understood that it was necessary to achieve peace and in a somewhat sad tone, he partially agreed with Pain

Thus went he met Shikaku and the others in the forest he asked them to look out for any other trouble and report it to him. He didn't know what made him, a gennin, order a few jounins, but he supposed that the fact that he was stronger made him someone to respect. It is common knowledge that some people respect authority, but everyone respect power. Yes his meeting with _dear father_ had changed him.

_FLASHBACK _

_Just one move, just a little more and the fox would be free. He was about to rip it off when a fist buried in his stomach and send him a few meters away from the seal. Naruto looked up to find a face that he worshiped and hated with a passion at the same time; Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato._

"_**YOU, let me out, I'll rip you apart"**__ Kyuubi screamed letting out a terrifying roar_

"_Now why would I face someone who can rip me to shreds" the forth answered and turned to face Naruto with a smile "Naruto...my son"_

"_W-What, do you mean me…" Naruto didn't know how to answer. He was thinking of so many things at the same time. He had been denied his parent's name all his life just to find his father had been him._

"_I guess Hiruzen didn't tell you UGH" he wasn't able to finish. A fist had connected with his face taking him by surprise, followed by a kick that send him a few meters away_

"_WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU APPEARED ALL CALM AND HAPPY TO MEET ME NOW, ALL THE PAIN, ALL THOSE YEARS ARE FORGIVEN? JUST SAY WHAT YOU CAME TO DO"_ _sighing sadly, Yondaime proceeded to explain everything he knew. How there was someone behind the Kyuubi attack and how the actual system only made easier produce shinobis like Pain. In the end he asked Naruto to find an answer, which in turn made him all the more pissed_

"_That's it uh, you people always the same. You're like Jirayja-sensei, preaching about what to do, but neither tried finding the solution right? In the end leaving that to me" Minato looked down sadly, he looked up when Naruto continued_

"_But before you have to go" he gave a little clap and a scroll appeared in his mind escape "you will redo the seal , give some information and write down something for me…father" he finished with a little smile, that cheered Minato a bit _

_What proceeded after that, was Naruto giving Shikaku a few instructions and go end with the life of Pain_

_END FLASHBA__CK_

Now though he had a few matters to attend. He hadn't forgotten about Hinata, but he supposed that it will be time for that. She had given something to him that no one had, and he had no intention to let it go that easy. But for now he would see how his partners, the toads and Tsunade were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later he had made sure the toads were safe. They would take sometime to recuperate, so Naruto had decided it was time to start repaying them for their generosity. He now had more control of his chakra and Kyuubi's, so he had used the demonic chakra to make twenty clones that would last at least for a week. Five of them were to stay meditating gathering nature chakra, in case he needed it, he could send a mental command while a sixth clone reverse summoned them and dispelled them. The rest were to stay there helping the toads in their recovering and reading and learning suiton and doton techniques. He had after thinking a bit about it, realized that some of both his father and the fox personalities had mixed with his.

Now he had just created a hundred clones and sends them to start using his real speciality. It wasn't a known fact, but the reason he didn't used seals while fighting was because it wasn't his forte. He had actually learned something from Jirayja and that was sealing. The thing was that his talent lies in protecting. In other words he was according to Jirayja a genius in security seals, but he sucked at using them fighting. He usually ended blowing himself and Jirayja when using them. So it was high time he started using his real abilities, that and the notes he asked Minato gave him an idea.

The others couldn't help, but be surprised and in awe when they saw Naruto using sealing techniques that not even their resident seal masters knew. It was normal since they were Naruto's personal creations. With that done Naruto turned and went in direction to Tsunade's tent with Sakura walking besides him.

Looking at her, he couldn't help but feel a bit bad. He had promised to bring Sasuke back, but after what he learned from Pain, if Sasuke went after Konoha there will be no mercy. He will kill him if he even tried to kill someone. He had told her and she had not taken it well, but she had understood that the village and their friends came before the Uchiha. Naruto for his part didn't care too much; there was only too many **chidori** he was willing to put with for his _'friend'. _The Uchiha sure was going for a rude awakening, because he was going to get even stronger, especially if his healing abilities speed up his training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She used Katsuyu to protect everyone and she had been unconscious ever since" Shizune stated "We don't know when she'll wake up" finished Sakura

Naruto though was looking at her and thinking. When the toad that was supposed to warn him if he was needed died, the toad sages felt the connection disappear. It didn't take long to trace who was the killer: Danzou. He had asked his father for information and he didn't like the answer. That was the reason he asked Shikaku to look out for him. Now with Tsunade like this and with the village destroyed it would not take long for the old bastard to seize the opportunity.

Right now he was thinking of how to help Tsunade and only one thing came to his mind. The problem was he didn't know if it would work.

"Shizune-chan" he interrupted Sakura drawing the attention of said girl, Kakashi and Shizune "Do you see yourself capable of using another person's chakra to cure a person?"

At his question Kakashi and Sakura immediately looked at him in surprise, they just realized why he asked that, while Shizune looked at Naruto in confusion.

"With a bit of testing I think I can manage quite well, why?" she asked

"I am merely asking because I wanted to use nature chakra to speed up the process and hopefully recover her long enough to help us" at the though of helping Tsunade all cheered up a little, but when he said help us they looked at him in question

"As of now Shikaku is on his way to be reunited with the council and the Fire damiyo, Danzou probably is using this opportunity to take the Hokage seat" he answered shocking everyone

"WHAT? THEY CAN'T DO THIS, TSUNADE-SAMA IS STILL ALIVE" Sakura screamed with tears in her eyes. Naruto though merely answered

"They can, that's why we need to help Tsunade, at least to wake her up, after that I have it all planed up" holding his hand to stop Kakashi from interrupting him he continued

"For this Sakura will have to help" he said shocking them further "I am going to use nature chakra with a bit of Kyuubi's to help in the regeneration, Sakura-chan with her chakra control will be helping me stabilize it so Shizune-chan can use it to help baachan while Kakashi use the sharingan to warn you in case something goes wrong, do you got that? We don't have any time to waste"

With wide eyes and impressed with his plan they hurried to take their places, inwardly proud of their friend and thinking about how much had he grown

An hour later, everyone was tired. Naruto was steadily meditating and recuperating his chakra, while letting his body rest for a bit. They were all waiting for Tsunade to wake up. The operation was a success, but according to Shizune there were a few side effects. Merely it seemed that mixing nature and Kyuubi's chakra inverted the process of the Sozo Sayse. Resuming, Tsunade had de-aged a few years. Shizune was busy taking notes along with Sakura, producing a sound that sounded suspiciously like an evil cackle.

Naruto though turned to Kakashi, who was looking at him like he was some other person. Looking at him reminded Naruto of something that almost made him laugh like a mad man. If this went alright they would recover a bit of Konoha

"Oi Kakashi-sensei, were you able to see how Shizune-chan used my chakra" hearing Naruto speaking the two girls turned to see what they were talking about. Kakashi though merely nodded

"Yes, I remember how she did it, and my sharingan copied it automatically, why?"

"I need you to look for Yamato-sensei and teach this to him, I trust that you all can figure out for what" at this their eyes widened again and somehow they may be starting to think that this was not Naruto

"Mmm where I am…" everyone turned to the recently awakened Tsunade who wasn't looking like a skeleton now

"Tsunade-sama!!" Sakura and Shizune exclaimed at the same time. Before any of them could continue Naruto made a proposition that left them with their mouth wide open

"Hey baachan, there's no time to waste, it seems that Danzou is taking this opportunity to seize the Hokage title, I need you to make me your temporary substitute"

"WHAT??" everyone screamed, even the weak Tsunade. She had not even awakened and he comes with this. Naruto though merely handed her a paper

"We don't have time for this, Shikaku is doing all he can to stop it, but from what I know from Jirayja sensei's information network, the damiyo is an imbecile and his advisors either the same or corrupt. So sign this and let us take care of this. We'll have time for talking later, which remind me, we'll be having a little talk about my parent's" he ended coldly making Tsunade and Kakashi flinch involuntary

"Also Kakashi, I'll need you to lend me that kunai my father gave you for some time"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

COUNCIL ROOM

"I nominate Hatake Kakashi" Nara Shikaku proposed. He wasn't sure about Naruto yet, so he went with Kakashi for now. Everything except Danzou

"Oho son of 'the white fang' eh?" a thin old man with black hair seated at the head of the table, meaning he was the damiyo said "Yes, why not? What do you all think?"

"He is well known, powerful and respected, why not…"

"Don't you think he is too young?"

"Minato was even younger" his advisers all seated in one side of the table answered

"Who was his teacher?" one of them asked

"Yondaime Hokage was" Homura answered

"The forth Hokage was Jirayja's pupil and Jirayja was the pupil of the third Hokage. There's not problem then…"

"The third Hokage's teachings have as good as destroyed the village!!" Danzou said harshly making everyone look at him in silence "Akatsuki's leader, the man who destroyed the village was once Jirayja's pupil, this is mm?"

He had to stop because a monstrous killing intent slammed in him and everyone present. When they turned to the source they found no other than Uzumaki Naruto with yellow eyes and red surrounding them. With him was Hatake Kakashi and Tsunade's apprentice Haruno Sakura.

"You will refrain from insulting both Sandaime-sama and my own sensei or you will find yourself seven feets underground Danzou. Remember you're speaking of greater leaders than you who gave their life's to save us" Naruto said coldly. Recovering from the shock and the killer intent he faces the Kyuubi brat. The others were looking at Naruto surprised, they had never seen shown that fury. It was unlike his hot-headed normal pissed off. This one was like that of someone really dangerous

"What is the meaning of this? Neither of you should be here, this is a private reunion" Danzou snapped

"Actually I am here because Tsunade-sama has designed me as temporary Hokage, so yes I can be right here. What it really surprises me is that instead of worrying about the village you're here trying to take the Hokage title for you, even with Tsunade alive"

"Who you may be child?" the damiyo asked looking still a bit scared

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my lord" he answered politely much to everyone who knew him shock. It seemed that he had gained Yondaime's polite nature as well as Kyuubi's vicious one "I am here because Tsunade-sama designed me as temporary leader of Konoha and to make sure others don't overstep their boundaries" he ended glaring at Danzou. Yes he loved these changes, Naruto thought to himself.

"I see" the damiyo said. He knew who Uzumaki Naruto was. Sarutobi always spoke well of the child, but "Tell me, Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you a bit young to be Hokage, the only Hokage to have taken the title as young had been Sarutobi and that was because he was recommended by Shodaime and Nidaime-sama. Why would they choose you?"

"Exactly, thanks to you Uzumaki we have more than half village death as well as destroyed. It was only a miracle that they're not all death" Danzou attacked. Shikaku, as well as Kakashi and Sakura let out a little smirk that put Danzou in alert

"See damiyo-sama, I think that's enough to deny him the title. The man cannot seem to even know what happens to the village. If I was to make a guess, he was probably hidden waiting for the fight to end and try to be Hokage" Naruto said viciously

"What are you talking about he doesn't know about the village Naruto-san?" the damiyo interrupted Danzou who was going to talk and who had his eyes narrowed to mere slits

"In the final moments before killing the Akatsuki leader, I made him revive everyone in the village with his rinnegan" Naruto said shocking everyone present. Not letting them talk he continued "As for the destroyed village we have already recovered the vegetation of Konoha and even improved it, we have already started the reconstruction, this time we're using different blue prints to make the village better" taking a moment to breathe he continued

"I also qualify because like the forth Hokage, I am also a pupil of Jirayja and strong enough to protect the village until Tsunade-sama recover. Also I am a seal master specialized in security, I have the certificate of both Konoha and the fire temple. I have taken over the security of the village placing my own creations, which according to my deceased master and the temple monks surpass Yondaime-sama security seals" The table was silent and stunned. Danzou was growling while everyone else looked at him with wide eyes. Sakura and Kakashi didn't know that about him.

"Very well after hearing that I can't refuse, Uzumaki Naruto is now the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, please don't make me regret this decision " Danzou kept his cool, but inside he was already planning how to dispose of the child. Shikaku, Kakashi and Sakura smiled at Naruto who merely grinned back at them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danzou was fuming. After all his planning, that bastard child destroyed years of work. But no, he was going to be Hokage, not matter how, even if he has to use force. That fool Sarutobi never knew that he made his own village under Konoha. ROOT was definitely a good name. He had an entire village at his disposal down here. He was going to make his own privet village known and seize Konoha. Then he would make of this pitiful place a real shinobi village. But entering in his base was something he never expected to see.

Every member of his ROOT lay in a giant puddle of blood. Hundred of his personally trained shinobis were laid there either there death or in pieces. There in the middle was no other than the new Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto; with him was Sai, Nara Shikaku who was looking at his surrounding in disgust and Hatake Kakashi. Danzou was even more scared when Naruto turned to him with a cold look on his ice blue eyes

"Danzou, by my own law and under the crime of treason, you're sentenced to death by me Uzumaki Naruto, Rokuadime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato"

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's another little idea. I want to see a Naruto story with just the kido element. No zanpakutou and absolutely exclusive to Naruto, meaning that he won't be teaching that to his mate or whatever shit fangirls these days made up. You will see that in the time skip Naruto had a thing with Temari and she somehow fuck it up. That means that I was planning to make this a Naruto/Temari, but like the story before you can change it. Hell I put in kage of a village; a Naruto/Hina/Mizukage but I was planning for it to be a Naruto/Tsunade or Naruto/Tsunade/Shizune or Mizukage. Anyway if you're going to adopt this then look for kido in the Bleach wiki. I personally like to see Naruto using technique from the manga and not see him using idiotic shit like technique from dragon ball or shadow skill like it was kido. Again please no Yaoi and send me a PM if you're going to adopt it, I want to read this done properly. And before I forget this one was a superNaruto again so if you change it then your welcome.

CHAPTER I

"Okay, can you tell me what the hell was that and what the hell happened to you, and finally HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL DOES HE KNOW HIRAISHIN, NOT EVEN SPEAKING OF BRINGING THE UCHIHA WITH YOU?" Ended screaming Senju Tsunade, while applying ice to her eye; her team mate Jirayja, who had a big scar on his face that looked like a claw and had his arm bandaged just sighed.

Sakura who was present as well as Shizune looked at him for a justification. A few minutes ago Jirayja returned with Naruto. The surprise had been when they saw Naruto carrying a half death Uchiha Sasuke as well as his appearance. Instead of the typical orange clothes they expected from him, he wore now black shinobi pants with a black gi and an equally black coat with red fur on the neck part. But the most astonishing part had been his welcome. He had gone to Sakura and simply told her

"I kept my promise, we're now even, so refrain from bothering me from today on" he had then proceeded to punch Tsunade who had not expected that and turning to Konohamaru had taking him and disappeared in a yellow flash while leaving the Uchiha on the floor.

Jirayja decided to explain, even if he thought that Tsunade got off lightly.

"I trust you told your apprentice about Naruto right?" at both nods he continued

"Well my objective as we agreed was to help him control its power (Kyuubi), since I didn't thought he would be able to protect himself with normal training. I should have known then, but I didn't pay attention. Two years ago I told him of his family" seeing he was going to be interrupted he signalled with his hand "You can speak all you want after I finished, until then shut up" he snapped surprising the three females

"Anyway, when I told him of his father he went in rage and started using the Kyubi's chakra, which I assume you all felt" they nodded, the terrible aura that was felt in all hidden villages "still that's not all"

"From what he told me a few moths back since he hadn't spoke to me for a long time you see, his father the Yondaime appeared in the seal" at this they gasped but he continued "Minato tried to convince him, but" here he paused to breath, it seemed that it pissed him off what Naruto did "It seemed Naruto knew more about seals than we knew, he was declared a sealmaster a year ago in the fire temple by the way"

"WHAT??" the three screamed

"Instead of hearing out his father Naruto kicked him in the Kyubi's chamber and used the distraction to call out the Shinigami using his own seal and had him take both the Kyubi and his father souls. Kyuubi didn't go down without a fight and that was the source of the power you felt. In an attempt to take Naruto with him he used his chakra to attack the seal. In the end he didn't managed and Naruto is now free of Kyuubi" he saw how they smiled a little so he decided to continue "but the chakra had other effects. It changed Naruto's chakra" at this the three perked up

"It's kind of like a bloodline actually, his chakra coil got even bigger and without the presence of Kyuubi his chakra control sky rocketed, he seems to retain his healing factor too actually. The little downside it seems like he doesn't have a natural affinity, he is right now neutral so he doesn't have a strong elemental affinity, he'll need to train it since the beginning to make his elemental techniques stronger"

"Jirayja what happened after the death of Kyuubi?" asked a slightly relieved Shizune. Pouting a bit Jirayja continued

"The chakra wave attracted the attention of Akatsuki, it took me a while but we managed to escape, that's the reason of my scar. It seems that they are after Naruto to kill him for what he did. Anyway after waking up, Naruto changed, it seemed that part of his personality and intelligence was being suppressed by the seal and the demonic chakra. I tried to get him to train with me, but he refused, he only allowed me to train him in taijutsu and let me tell you that he is as strong, if not stronger than me" ignoring the looks he was getting he continued "I don't know much of what he learned or trained in, what I know is that he created some kind of new branch of ninjutsu, that he called **tenma gigei** (demonic arts) in some kind of irony. It may sound weird but it's the most dangerous shinobi arts I've seen due to being new, just like Hiraishin and rasengan were"

Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune were looking at him with dinner plate ayes. Naruto, dumb old knucklehead ha created techniques that rivalled old traditional ninjutsu like it was nothing. Snapping out of her amazement Sakura said

"Jirayja-sama, while it happened a lot to make Naruto angry and change his character, why is he angry at me or Tsunade-sensei?" sighing he continued

"He is angry for all the shit that he had been put through. First he had a horrible life in Konoha, and then he finds that the man who sealed the Kyuubi on him was his father and if I know Minato he probably gave him an excuse you would give to a 5 years old kid. Adding the fact that we knew that and instead of training him in his power, we didn't trust in him and wanted him to use the demon's power, well he is not happy. Also…" here he looked at Sakura with a glare "his supposed friends only call him when they need him if I am not wrong, that and he is till considered a gennin despite what he had achieved" at this Tsunade interrupted

"Wait a minute, it's not our fault he didn't pass the exam!!!" she said hotly. She stopped with Jirayja directed a glare at her

"Don't take me for a fucking idiot Tsunade, we both know that there are other ways for him to get a rank other than an exam!!" she lowered her head in shame "Also in his first exam a lazy kid, not matter how smart he is, managed to achieve the chuunin rank with a little pathetic strategy, while him using another plan managed to win, and proceeded to save his team mates lives defeating the actual Kazekage didn't get any acknowledgement, so yes he deserves to be angry. Hell he even cut ties with the toads"

"HE DID WHAT?? SHIZUNE BRING NARUTO HERE ASAP" Shizune hurriedly went for him

"I don't know why you're so pissed, he doesn't want to have anything with his father, what you saw before was a technique that **looks **like Hiraishin, but it wasn't. It was a little illusion he sometimes uses just to annoy and scare people. Anyway he already signed another contract" at this Tsunade stopped planning ways to beat Naruto and like Sakura looked at Jiraiya with wide eyes

"What you mean another contract, Jirayja, don't tell me he…?" Surprisingly Jirayja chuckled this time

"He was trying to give me the slip. According to him, he had better things to do that being travelling from red light district to another" ignoring the killing intent he continued "so trying to escape me, he went as deep into a forest as he could, it was his face when he came out looking like shit and seeing me there that makes me laugh" Seeing him at ease, Sakura decided to ask what she wanted to know

"Jirayja-sama, that's all good, but how you two did managed to capture Sasuke, I doubt Orochimaru allowed him to be out of his sight?" at this Jirayja expression turned serious

"Actually I wasn't present at the beginning of the fight so I can't tell you exactly how it was all, but when I arrived I found Sasuke like you just saw. The weird thing and the reason I told you Naruto should have a higher rank is because he didn't have a scratch on him, and honestly it scares me a bit and makes me proud at the same time" both Tsunade and Sakura were speechless

"It seems that Naruto has grown more than I thought" everyone turned to find Kakashi seated on the window reading a book. Immediately Jirayja was at his side presenting his new book much to the present female's ire. A moment later he was serious again

"Anyway now that we're back what are you going to do?" he asked Tsunade. She merely shrugged and answered

"Since you think he deserves a higher rank, Kakashi will test him and Sakura to see at what level they both are in strength and teamwork" at this both Sakura and Kakashi smiled.

"Do we interrupt something Hokage-sama?" a lazy voice was heard through the office. Everyone turned to find Nara Shikamaru and at his side Sabaku no Temari. Immediately Sakura brightened

"Hey Shikamaru, guess what? Naruto is back!!" Shikamaru eyes widened, while strangely enough Temari looked a bit saddened, something Tsunade and Kakashi picked and Jirayja who had a knowing look on his face. Not noticing it Shikamaru continued

"Really!! And where is he? I would have thought him to be here jumping being his usual self" at this the mood turned sober

"It'll be better if I explain you and the others a few things first…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TIME SKIP

In the little since Naruto arrived to the village many were worried because of his attitude. He had not talked or shown any emotion to any of his friends except Ichiraku, Ayame and the Konohamaru corps. To everyone else who tried his answers were cold, sarcastic or just plain cruel. There were some that resorted to more than words like Kiba, Sakura or the very Tsunade and the results were being paralyzed in the spot by some weird energy.

Today all his 'friends' were here to see his real abilities. Team 8, 9 and 11 along with their senseis were there, some of them dragged there like Neji. Shikamaru eyed Temari, since knowing about Naruto she had been avoiding everyone, even him. They had tried as a couple, but it didn't last, she had come for her mission and to end their relationship, even if the most they had done was a little kiss on the lips. It made him suspicious that something happened with Naruto on his trip. Sakura had told every one of their friends about Naruto's little trip.

Turning he saw that the fight was about to start and everyone was now silent.

"Well isn't this nostalgic, is a shame Sasuke is still hospitalized" he saw Sakura looking a bit down, Naruto though looked like he was speaking about which chapter he was reading in Icha icha. He didn't seem to give a fuck

"This time I guess I'll need this" he said lifting his headband "let's see how much you have grown" everyone in the sideline hidden in the forest gasped. Kurenai turned to Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama isn't this a bit overkill, after all Kakashi is an elite jounnin?" the others nodded agreeing with her. Jirayja merely looked at them in disdain, while Tsunade simply answered

"This is also an exam to see if Naruto has the necessary to become a jounnin, since Jirayja here says he is more than ready" they were about to protest but a look from Tsunade and the glare Jirayja was sending was enough to silence them

Back to the fight….

"Are you going to attack today, I have better things to do than look at both your faces" Naruto said coldly while his eyes narrowed

"Mah mah, always the impatient aren't you Naruto?" said Kakashi with an eye smile. A moment later he went out in smoke signalling he was a kage bunshin. Looking at his side Naruto could see Sakura looking for Kakashi. He was surprised when she suddenly punched the ground making him come out. Naruto seeing Kakashi doing fast hand seals decided that the faster he finished, the faster he would be out of there, out of **her** eyes range

In the sidelines everyone was surprised when Sakura punched the ground and Kakashi started doing incredibly fast hand seals. They were worried thought when Naruto was looking at him bored, even when Sakura had already jumped in the forest to get out of the fireball range. They were about to say something when they heard Jirayja's voice

"This is going to be amusing, let's see how much Kakashi last" the others had no time to say anything when they saw Naruto merely pointing a finger in Kakashi's direction

"**Hadou no Yon, Byakurai" (4, white lightning)**

Everyone saw with amazement how a bolt of white lightning came out of his finger faster than they could blink. Kakashi who was about to finish his technique, had no option than drop it, evade and try to counterattack. He had only moved to attack when everyone felt a voice behind him

"**Bakudo**** no Yon, Hainawa" (4, crawling rope)**

Again everyone, including the now bound Kakashi saw how a yellow rope made of energy surrounded him and stuck him to the ground. A moment later Kakashi sighed as he felt Naruto's finger on his neck and holding back the same pale lightning form before.

"End of the practice, tell Tsunade to call me when she has a mission and that next time to drop her companions" a moment later he felt Naruto's presence vanish and the energy stopping him disappear. He didn't need to see the other's face. Just looking at Sakura's face he could tell the others were just as amazed. He didn't fault them, he was too.

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, another idea for adoption****. The reason that it's posted as a story and as an idea in **Kage of a villagestories for adoption, **is simply because** **I wanted to make it known to Bleach fans so if anyone was interested in continuing this story… I may from time to time add some other chapter, but it'll still be up for adoption.**

**Anyway, this started as a little twist to the Bleach world, so is completely AU. Read and comment. I'll leave an AN at the end of the chapter**

CHAPTER I

Due to their incredible capacity to see reason and intelligence, along with their need to analyze everything with logic, human's instincts have been severely damaged. But there are some cases where our most basics instinct just decides to come out and make up for the lost time.

That was the situation in which five years old Kurosaki Ichigo was right now. For him the day had been bright. Of course he was a momma boy, so everyday with his mother was a bright day. The problem came when they were on their way home. He had felt some kind of presence, and to his surprise, he saw how a child was about to die in the river.

Scared, he had run in to save the other kid's life. What was his surprise, when what he thought was a child, suddenly transformed in some kind of giant hamster like monster and the kid was nothing but a part of said monster? He felt desperate and terrified, but the worst came when his own mother came to his rescue. And that was the moment he felt it.

He only saw how the monster was about to hit his mother when he felt it. Sheer hate and rage, how dared this piece of filth to attack his mother!! He would not allow it! It doesn't matter how, but he would crush this thing. He always followed his mother advice against violence and it was not something that he liked himself; if loosing to Tatsuki in karate was something to go by, but in that moment something inside him snapped.

His instincts were telling him to kill, to utterly destroy the creature. He didn't notice when said creature and his mother stopped looking at him with wide eyes. He didn't take notice the fact that his mother was looking between the **body** laying besides him and himself, or even more the sheer blast of energy he was emitting.

With a beastly primal roar he dashed at speed, that he would later know was called shunpo, and rammed his tiny fist, right in the middle of the creature white mask. A scream of pain filled his ears coming from the now banishing creature. What he didn't expect, was to hear his own mother full anguish filled one. With a lot of trouble he turned to see his mother hugging, to his amazement his own body. He didn't have time to say anything because it seemed that he was about to fall unconscious. But he did hear something. Right before he fell down, he heard his father sad voice

"I am sorry my son, this should have never happened" right before he felt something hitting him the forehead

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nine years old Kurosaki Ichigo looked around for any threat. In the four years he been a part of the 80 district he have learnt to never let his guard down. It was a dangerous place after all. Filled mostly by the worst of the worst and he sure as hell wasn't about to become another victim. Interestingly enough he had left behind with his life many things and had acquired others. Oh he didn't loose his memory. That had been a interesting twist and when he becomes a shinigami he would find out.

In his time in Rukongai he had learned many things. It seemed that the energy these people called reiatsu came easy to him to control. Maybe it was because he had already used it, but after a month of constantly using it for protection from the beasts that these people they called normal souls, he had started to get better at controlling it. He had also started to hear a muffled voice that he usually ignored.

It was not that the voice was evil, but it was annoying and always tried to make him do things that were not well seen in the 80 district. In some of the other districts he has been called the 'healing child'. He never stayed long, since as soon as shinigami heard of that name they came running like some hollow was behind them.

It seemed that with the voice in his head, a few other little things came too. The most notable one was his change in his reiatsu. It seemed to have amazing healing properties, since many people seemed to get better merely by being at his side alone.

The reason he attributed this to the voice was the fact that it was always urging him to heal those in need and to protect those innocents. He sometimes did it, but in district 80 you have to survive, so he had to fight it all the time when he is there. He had come back because this time he was ready to start his education as a shinigami. He never let a shinigami to approach him before because he wanted to experiment what he could do with this energy by himself. Most important he wanted to see if he could learn to hide his abilities from everyone. He didn't find advisable to let others learn all your abilities.

He didn't trust shinigamis, even if he wanted to be one, the things he had seen them do left much to be desired. He just found it the easiest way to visit the human world. These four years, he had spent thinking of his family, and he wanted answers. Just how his parents were able to see spirits and the most important, his father had to be a shinigami. Nobody else should be able to do a konso or soul burial.

It took him a while to convince the shinigami in charge of the fact that he was strong enough to be one. He just flared his reiatsu and he noted in amusement how the weak man slammed into the floor.

Half an hour later he was saved from some disgusting freak and his assistant from being experimented on by being sent to the shinigami academy. He was sure that this would be a blast. After all he had a lot to learn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurosaki Ichigo deeply regretted to even think that this place would be interesting. It was downright boring. The only good side was that he would soon be out of there. It wasn't very difficult. He was already called a prodigy. Who wouldn't after graduating after just a year?

He thought that it would be really hard, but he found that a lot of things came easy to him. The only problem he found was Zanjutsu. After spending his short life fighting with his fists, he found uncomfortable to fight with a sword that felt like a piece of shitty wood. But his problem solved when he started using his reiatsu to improve his body, something he used to do while in the Rukongai. He didn't like to use it like that, but for now it would do until he was able to grow a bit. Hakuda and Hoho especially ended being a piece of cake, especially the last, since he was accustomed to use his reiatsu to move, so it was not surprising, but still left people in awe when he learnt shunpo. But it was with kidou that he discovered one of his biggest weapons. It seemed that he was a complete monster in kidou.

His reiatsu made his kidou extremely strong and seemed to make healing techniques extremely powerful, so it didn't came as a surprise when Kotetsu Isane lieutenant of the Fourth Division offered him a place as seventh seat of the squadron. What did come as a surprise was the fact that he accepted. The other captains were appalled that he chooses that division, instead of one where his power could be used to battle hollows. Especially vocal was Zaraki Kempachi, saying something about the 80 district.

Ichigo personally didn't care, he was not interested in fighting hollows unless necessary, he was just interested in surviving and create a new life here. A peaceful one and when he gets the chance go to the human world and ask for answers.

Now thought he was relaxing under a tree and getting ready to meditate. For the last years he had been training in secret all his other abilities. He had worked to the point of black out, to get his abilities to the maximum point before he attempted to call out his zanpakutou. He realized while in the academy that the voice belonged to his zanpakutou and decided to keep quiet. He had already enough attention on him as it is.

Seating in lotus position, inside a sealing cave he been preparing for some time he started to meditate. It wasn't long when he heard horrified a lot of hissing. He opened his eyes to find himself in what outside what looked like an ancient greek temple. He knew because his mother had been according to his father a 'classic culture nerd'. Turning around he found himself surrounded by several snakes. He noted that each one was different from the other.

Just when he was about to touch one he heard the now familiar hissing voice that he had come to recognize as his own zanpakutou

"**So you finally come, Ichigo"** turning around Ichigo was met by an amazing sight. Wrapping around the temple was a gigantic snake, six times the size of the temple.

He analysed the snake. It was a emerald green and on his scales were gold tribal runes and seals. He looked up to find the snake 'looking at him' he supposed, since it has his eyes closed.

"You must be my zanpakutou right? You're that voice that always urged me to heal and protect those in need right?"

"**Exactly Ichigo, I have been waiting for you to come here, it's time**** that know my name, it's about time that you start using your own power and it's time that the world see my power again"**

"Your power again?" he asked puzzled "What do you mean by that"

"**Listen well kid, I am the strongest protector you can find and also the strongest healing type zanpakutou, remember my name Ichigo because you will need it to call out our power. My name is…"**

Inside the cavern the only thing that could be seen was a 13 years old child meditating. Suddenly amazing bursts of white reiatsu came out of the boy and if people call hears him they would have found him open eyed screaming:

"**Purotekuto inosento, Kinguhebi**** Aslcepius" (protect the innocent, serpent king Asclepius)**

Surrounding him now was two shields the same size that he was. One of them was completely white; while the other was the same intense green that Asclepius. His hands were covered by what looked two boxing gloves made of scales.

Finally seeing his shikai, Ichigo smiled satisfied. After so much time training other shinigami disciplines he had finally be able to concentrate in revealing his zanpakutou and it was everything he could have hoped, if the power he felt was anything to go by. Yes he would only grow stronger from here.

He didn't feel it, but while he was occupied with his shikai, a pair of wide eyes looked at him.

For some time Unohana Retsu had been looking at Ichigo. She has seen his progress and his insistence of keeping it secret in hopes of a peaceful life was amusing. What she didn't expect was for the child to reveal the most powerful healing type zanpakutou and one who's offensive and especially defensive abilities seemed to be just as strong. While she eyed Ichigo she thought that the following years in Soul Society were going to be interesting.

END CHAPTER

AN: Okay, now that you read it let me explain. Yes Ichigo died saving his mother, so he has no regrets. No, there's no Zangetsu. The reason is simple. Asclepius is stronger. In this story I've taken a different approach with Ichigo's power. In cannon he influenced on his friends with his spiritual power. In this fic he didn't. He didn't 'lost' so to speak, spiritual power, so those power Orihime and Chad gained were actually Ichigo's in this fic, power from his zanpakutou's spirit. To me Asclepius is the union of Ichigo, Chad and more important Orihime's powers. Also in this story Ichigo has basically, perfect control of his reiatsu since he started using it very young, so that combined with his zanpakutou's amplifying his kidou…Anyway, the pairing, I was planning on this to be a Ichigo/Retsu or a Ichigo/Kuukaku, but you can make it what you want as long as it's not yaoi. Finally, this Ichigo with shikai alone will be stronger than cannon Ichigo, meaning, no imbecile tactics, not knowing how to properly use bankai, no hollow saving his ass in the last moment and most important, Aizen won't be able to stop him with his little finger or some half assed kidou. If he tried that with this Ichigo he will find himself death faster than he could blink.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Another story up for adoption, but that at some point I can come back to continue. Again, like with my other stories, this is like a rough sketch, meaning my grammar is still **that **bad. This one is a Harry Potter, if what you're reading right now is kage of a village. The next idea will probably be a Naruto one. As for the stories I am working right now, like Whirlpool and Shinobi, I am having a writers block…well not exactly, the thing is that my imagination felt like being an overly good friend and is providing me with too much ideas and I am working in my own original manga, so while I am having a blast, those of you who read my Naruto stories will have to wait a bit, sorry. Between the manga and University…well, no time. Here it is people. I wrote this when Occlumency made his first appearance in cannon. I found a couple of lines and decided to give it a bit more of information and post it.

_**A change in the prisioner**_

Two weeks after the dementor incident, Harry was on his way to his new Defence against the dark arts teacher. He had stayed behind to speak with Madam Promfey to talk about those creatures that affected him more than everyone' else and if there was some way to stop them.

Much to his joy, there was one. The patronus charm, so he had immediately made his way to his new professor. It wasn't until he was about to arrive to the man's office, when a thought suddenly hit him. It was the patronus **charm**!! As in charms, the subject he had been going to class the past three years. Also if memory doesn't fail him, someone told him that Flitwick used to be a duelling champion.

The more he thought about it, the more he liked that option. He knew nothing of the new teacher, for all he knew he could be another Quirrell or worse another Lockhart, even if the guy had been a good teacher until now.

But in the other hand he had Flitwick. For a moment he stopped and allowed his repressed Slytherin side to be free. Flitwick probably knew the charm. Despite his appearance, everyone, even the most idiotic person in school, knew he was powerful, that and he was a charm master, which mean he actually knew the charm and could teach it to him better than anyone. He also thought that if he played his cards right he could convince the man to teach him more than that charm.

Every offensive and defensive magic he knew were actually charms and he was damn good at them. He couldn't believe it! He had everything he needed to convince the man to give him side lessons. Sirius Black was after him, dementors found him the most attractive prey, his mother trust, everything; and he could always ask for an apprenticeship.

He wasn't a fool; he knew that as the boy-who-lived, everyone was expecting him to be Dumbledore's apprentice. The fact is that he doesn't trust the man completely. The past week he had pulled a Hermione and had gone to the library to find ways to block the dementor's presence. What was his surprise, when he found in a book, mentions about an obscure art called Occlumency? He had gone that night to the forbidden section and copied as much as he could about the art, which he found in an old book. The fact was that both Dumbledore and much to his horror, Snape had been using it all this time.

No, right now he would listen to common sense and go to Flitwick and learn as much as he could from him. He didn't know Lupin well enough and those looks the man gave him; like he knew him from somewhere…no Flitwick was the answer.

With his decision made, he turned around and went directly to his bed. Tomorrow, after class, he would go to professor Flitwick and ask him for a few extra classes. With any luck, he could try and convince him to apprentice him. After all, he was his mother favourite teacher and the one who helped her gain her mastery. He went back to his common room laughing to himself.

**AN:** There is my first little idea. I was planning of making this, but I'm already working in an AU story, a Harry/Fleur one too. I was planning to make this another Harry/Fleur, but after a while I decided for Tonks (that does not means that Fleur will get with Bill, even if the pairings are not the center of both stories) since all the stories with Tonks on it, means Harry will be a love sick emo little shit who is always angsting and worrying about everyone else and I wanted to change that.(it also doesn't help that Tonks is angsting too about how every man always wants he for her shape shifting ability, when a real woman would love to have it)

Traduction, this story should be of a strongHarry, no angst, no worrying about his friends, since I was planning a fall out with his friends. First with Hermione this year and next with Ron (and the Weasley family) As the story went I was planning to make Harry stronger and start worrying more about himself and slowly crushing that stupid need to save even fucking kitties.


End file.
